


Opportunities

by Mistyillusionsbeware



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mark Lee (NCT) Needs a Hug, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyillusionsbeware/pseuds/Mistyillusionsbeware
Summary: Opportunities, he had so many opportunities, yet why did he dread every single one.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this I wish I knew. This is approximately 408 words of Mark's suffering. I cannot write whatsoever so no promises but enjoy ig.

Was it bad that sometimes he just wanted a break?

He Mark lee who had been offered so many _opportunities_ , so many talk shows, so much exposure.

More lines than some of the others combined.

Was it okay for him to complain about the endless cycle of comeback after comeback, promotions, variety shows, _Opportunities_ some of the others couldn’t imagine having

Was it not okay for him to _complain_ about the countless new choreographies he was required to learn, the new lines, constant recording, days he'd spent locked up in his studio until his very bones seemed to _throb_.

His days weren’t the same, they weren’t bland either, rather they were filled with jokes and new things to do, _more work_ to do, but somehow they all merged together, into a blur he would fail to recall the next day, a tiring cycle that only got harder with every passing moment.

Was it okay for him to complain when Yuta, Sicheng, and Jhonny all worked so damn hard but got nothing in return no matter how much they deserved it.

Was it okay when Taeyong watched over all 22 of them and had too many tasks to do as a leader to count, as well as dealing with management and having just as many comebacks to prepare for.

It wasn’t, It wasn’t okay to complain, not to him. There was no way Mark Lee could be that utterly selfish to want anything but these lines, these chances, these _opportunities_.

To want anything but to be an idol to have his only desire to have been a normal college student who went busking on Sundays.

And so he stayed strong, he didn’t falter, he didn’t hesitate.

He took blow after blow letting the workload cling to his shoulders, letting himself slowly be overtaken by the mounds of weight he carried around on a daily basis.

He was strong. He could make it. even after he started slipping up, even after the choreographies seemed to be only getting harder, even as his stomach seemed to have developed a chronic case of emptiness and he started feeling as though the only thing running in his veins was pure caffeine, the sheer exhaustion painted across his face feeling like the makeup the stylists would slather upon him minutes before yet another exhausting performance.

Soon enough he felt like Atlas, holding up the weight of the world.

until it all came crashing down.

**Author's Note:**

> please give any constructive criticism possible I'd really appreciate it. <33


End file.
